


Toy with her

by kissdami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Masochist!Dami, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sadist!Yoohyeon, Top!Yoohyeon, bottom!Dami, degrading, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissdami/pseuds/kissdami
Summary: Yubin was usually dominant.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Toy with her

Yubin took pride in being the dominant one in her relationship with Yoohyeon. She felt unstoppable knowing she could dominate the girl who was significantly taller than her. It was a power thing. Sometimes Yoohyeon would tease her for her height but Yubin always shut her up rather quickly, reminding her girlfriend who was in charge in the bedroom.

Time and time again, Yubin climbed on top of her, making Yoohyeon tremble beneath her, shaking and begging for a release she desperately needed. She’d tease her, torture her, give Yoohyeon everything she wanted or take it away in a heartbeat to watch her plead with Yubin.

Just like always, Yubin was on top of Yoohyeon. However, this time, she was not in control.

Her breath was shaky and her face flushed a strong red. Both girls were entirely exposed in front of each other. Yubin bit her lip, almost enough to draw blood, in anticipation. This wasn't the usual for her, she was nervous and out of place… But she couldn't say she wasn't at least somewhat eager and she was most certainly  _ very _ turned on.

Something about Yoohyeon that was the utmost truth was that she had really nice, toned thighs. Whilst it was almost routine for Yubin to bite, kiss and mark those thighs, today presented a very different opportunity for the smaller girl.

It wasn't the first time that Yubin had allowed herself to be dominated, however it was the first time doing… this.

Yoohyeon’s words from earlier rang through Yubin’s ears like an alarm.  _ ‘I want you to ride my thighs.’  _ God. She still felt as hot in the face as she did when Yoohyeon originally presented the idea. ‘ _ You’re so cute when you act all submissive for me.’ _ Yubin wasn't sure if she adored or despised how her girlfriend took full advantage of her rare submissive nature and teased her relentlessly.

As Yubin sat atop Yoohyeon’s thighs, the taller one’s hand found its way to her cheek and began slowly caressing it. “You don’t have to be nervous, love.” Even when Yoohyeon was about to pleasure Yubin in ways she'd never felt before, she was still so sweet and caring. The two had never been  _ particularly  _ kinky but even so, sometimes their personalities could change drastically during certain sexual situations, depending on what they were engaging in.

The anticipation (horniness) inside Yubin’s stomach was growing every single second, making her desperate to start. Being submissive always got Yubin going insanely fast. Of course, being dominant was most arousing for her as she much preferred to be the one pleasuring Yoohyeon. However, nothing made Yubin wetter than knowing she was about to feel heaven, because that's what sex with Yoohyeon felt like, heaven.

Yubin was soaking without even being touched. She was desperate to feel something and it took all of her strength not to start grinding on Yoohyeon’s thigh. Being the usually dominant one, Yubin still held some of that pride even when she was like this. She didn't want to have to start begging and pleading to feel something. Yubin had far too much pride.

_ But Yoohyeon had other ideas. _

“Are you okay to start now?” Yoohyeon’s honey-like voice spilled into Yubin’s ears. She spoke softly and her tone was considerate. The shorter girl took a semi-deep inhale. “Yeah, I am.” she replied. Yoohyeon flashed a quick smile before taking one of her girlfriend's hands into her own. “Are you sure? We can stop at any time.” She was reassuring. The couple were always like this, no matter what, they always made sure the other was okay with what was happening.

Yubin nodded, the heat between her legs becoming nearly unbearable. She was certain Yoohyeon could feel just how wet she was. Not only that but, she imagined it turned her on. Yoohyeon knew the kind of effect she had on Yubin, so it would be no surprise that Yubin’s arousal would be an absolute confidence boost for her.

Suddenly, the considerate tone vanished from Yoohyeon’s voice and the reassurance in her eyes darkened. Her eyes, now clouded with lust, locked on to Yubin’s own, which were similarly lustful but still rather nervous. “You know I can feel just how soaked you are.” Yubin’s breath hitched upon hearing that. Yoohyeon’s voice was deeper with a hint of playful teasing in her words. A smirk tugged on to her lips as her hands began exploring Yubin’s exposed figure.

_ Yoohyeon had ideas to break down Yubin’s pride. _

The smaller girl reacted to every single touch. Her breath quickened and her body jerked slightly. She  _ needed _ to feel that friction. She  _ needed _ to be pushed to the edge. “You’re so desperate, aren't you?” Yoohyeon had begun teasing. Yubin wasn't having any of it. “Yoohyeon, I swear to God, if you don't let me-” She was cut off by herself yelping slightly. Yoohyeon had quickly slapped her sides, leaving what Yubin could only assume was a slightly red mark. 

“Answer me.” Yoohyeon was serious. She wanted to tease Yubin and she had no way of getting out of it.  _ Fuck.  _ This was torture. She was so, so desperate. She needed to start moving. Her nerves had disappeared and now all Yubin could think was how she craved to feel pleasure writhing through her entire being. Yet, the thought of fully letting herself submit to Yoohyeon’s deviance aroused her even more. “Yes… I am desperate.” Although it hurt to swallow her pride, Yubin began to give in.

Yoohyeon let out a low chuckle, confusing Yubin slightly. This torture wasn’t going to end. “Yes, what?” She asked. Yubin inhaled, she wasn’t surprised. Yoohyeon loved to be called that power title. It always got her going whenever she was dominant. Yubin clenched her legs slightly. “Yes,  _ mistress _ .” That smirk… That goddamn smirk from her girlfriend. It was so damn attractive yet so cocky. Despite Yoohyeon usually taking the submissive position, she definitely knew how to push all of Yubin’s buttons like this. “Then beg for me, baby.” Yoohyeon tightened her grip around Yubin’s waist. 

_ Oh, fuck. _ As much as Yubin was dying to be pleasured, she knew that retaliating would only make it take longer. Yubin finally swallowed her pride, and decided to become Yoohyeon’s pet, just for tonight.

“Please… I’m so desperate for this.”

Yoohyeon didn't look nearly as impressed as she’d like to be.

“I… Mistress, please, I need you.”

_ Nothing _ .

“God, fuck, I beg you. Please pleasure me.”

Yoohyeon smirked, Yubin was at least getting somewhere.

“Mistress, please… please. Oh, please. I’m begging you, so bad. I need you to pleasure me.”

Yubin’s face was coloured like a cherry. She dug her fingers into her own thighs, hungering for satisfaction. Her clit pulsated quickly, thirsting for friction. Her desire slowly took over her.

“I’ll be good for you, mistress. Please…” 

Now,  _ that  _ seemed to interest Yoohyeon. She tensed her thigh just slightly, giving Yubin a taste of what was to come. She let out a small yet high pitched moan. Although it was barely anything, that slight brushing against Yubin’s clit made her go crazy. “No, baby. You're not good at all.” Yoohyeon told her, her tone was condescending, making Yubin feel small and pathetic. In a good way, of course. Although she’d never admit it, she loved being treated like she was stupid.

Taking Yubin out of her thoughts, Yoohyeon slapped her again, this time straight across the face. She let out a half-cry half-moan as the stinging on her cheek settled.  _ Holy shit, that felt good. _ “You’re a naughty little whore.” Yubin moaned again, she wasn't going to disagree. If she was anything right now, she was most definitely a whore for Yoohyeon, completely helpless at her disposal. 

Yoohyeon’s hands found their way to her girlfriend’s hips and gripped them tightly. Without any warning, she pulled Yubin’s hips forward, finally beginning to pleasure her. A rather loud moan filled the air as Yubin felt Yoohyeon’s slightly tensed thigh against her throbbing core.  _ Finally.  _ Her wetness covered the part where she had been sitting and allowed for sleek movements. “Hold onto my shoulders, baby.” The mistress commanded, Yubin immediately complying without thinking about it. “Ride me.” 

Letting out a string of soft, breathy moans, Yubin slowly teased her hips forward and back, each movement making Yoohyeon’s thigh hit her clit. A tingling sensation was felt all through her core as she tried angling herself to get the most pleasure possible. Her eyes turned away from Yoohyeon’s stare, only earning Yubin a slap on her thighs. Another pain-filled moan, but, God, she loved it. “I want you to look at me, is that clear?” Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow, intimidating Yubin in the hottest way possible. 

“Y-yes…” Yubin’s speech trailed off into a moan. She cried out in pain after feeling Yoohyeon’s hand spank her without warning.  _ Shit, she forgot to say mistress _ . “What was that, slut?” Yubin moaned desperately at the nickname. “Yes, mistress. I'm s-sorry- Ahh…” 

Her movements were getting unsteady and her legs began to shake. The pair hadn't been going for very long but with all the built up arousal and teasing from earlier, it was no surprise that Yubin was already close. “M-mistress.” she breathed out. “I think I’m gonna cum.” Yoohyeon smirked almost evilly. “Already, baby?” Yubin could barely manage a quick nod. Without warning, the thigh beneath her relaxed and the grip around her hips tightened as Yoohyeon lifted her up slightly, bringing her pleasure to a prompt pause.

Yubin pouted, frustrated. She was so worked up, so close to her release and it all had just stopped. Her heavy breathing filled the room. She almost wanted to cry. What was she being punished for? “Please… I… I need to cum.” Yubin sniffed slightly, ready to beg for the release she was so desperately dreaming of. “Mistress, please let me continue. I wanna cum so bad.” Yoohyeon placed a finger over her submissive’s lips, shushing her. “You wanna cum? Okay, baby. I’ll let you cum.” She smiled, yet there was deviance hidden behind it.

As Yoohyeon lowered Yubin back onto her thigh, the smaller girl’s eyes lit up with excitement. She began bucking her hips forward, guided by Yoohyeon. Her mistress had finally fully tensed her thigh, allowing it to hit more of Yubin’s nerve endings. The pleasure began to overwhelm her. A familiar tightness hugged Yubin’s lower body as she became uncoordinated, relying on Yoohyeon alone to help her cum. “I-I’m so close, mistress.” Yubin whined. “Can I please cum?” She bit her lip in anticipation, internally pleading with herself that the answer was yes. “Hmm…” Yoohyeon began, driving Yubin absolutely wild. “Beg for me like the whore you are.” A shaky whimper escaped from Yubin’s lips, cursing at whatever made Yoohyeon think this was a good idea.

She was far too close, practically bursting. She really wasn’t sure if she could hold out until Yoohyeon gave her permission to cum, and quite frankly, she was afraid of the punishment that would follow. “Oh, fuck. Mistress, p-please.” She could barely speak, her vision was already starting to blur. “I c-can’t hold it.” Yoohyeon drove her thigh further into Yubin’s clit, making her nearly scream. “Fuck! Please. I need to cum, I have to… I need this.” Her eyes were rolling back into the back of her head, her stomach tightened more and more as time went on. Finally, Yoohyeon spoke the words that her girlfriend was desperate to hear.

“Cum for me, Yubin.”

Almost instantly, Yubin orgasmed onto Yoohyeon’s thigh, covering the skin in her cum. She saw white spots in her vision as her moans seeped into Yoohyeon’s ears.  _ Holy fuck. _ “Th-thank you, mistress.” Yubin thanked her girlfriend. Her chest rising and falling, she began to get off Yoohyeon’s lap, only for the hands holding onto her hips to push her back down. Yoohyeon began guiding Yubin in the same motion as before. A moan emanated from the back of her throat. It almost hurt. She had  _ just _ cum. She didn’t even get a break.

“You said you wanted to cum, right? So you’re gonna cum for me, slut.” Yoohyeon informed her, accompanied by another slap across her face. “Now, move.” Yubin bit her lip and began riding Yoohyeon’s thigh again. The sensitivity from her previous orgasm made it slightly difficult to move properly without wincing, but soon enough, Yubin allowed the pleasure to mask the pain.

The hands gripping onto Yubin’s hips increased their pace, making everything quicker and rougher. She soon followed and matched Yoohyeon’s speed. Each muscle in her thigh made Yubin go crazy as it hit against her clit, sending her into a state of near euphoria everytime she bucked her hips forward. Yoohyeon leaned closer to her girlfriend’s body, taking one of her exposed breasts into her mouth, licking around the nipple. Yubin let out a high pitched moan. “Mistress… Please…” She begged, not sure what for but it wasn’t like she could think rationally right now at all. Her other breast ended up being massaged by Yoohyeon’s left hand, leaving only her right on Yubin’s hips.

The pleasure was overwhelming. She began to dig her fingernails into Yoohyeon’s shoulders, making her moan. The moan sent a vibration through Yubin’s breast and she would’ve been lying had she have said it didn’t feel good. 

That warmth built up inside Yubin again and she knew she was close. “I-I’m close.” She moaned. Yoohyeon nodded and immediately granted her permission.  _ Oh dear, her lenience wasn’t a good sign at all.  _ Removing her mouth from Yubin’s breast, Yoohyeon helped her ride out her second orgasm, the smaller girl letting out a small scream at how it hurt a bit, but mostly at how good it felt. Without surprise, Yoohyeon didn’t release Yubin’s hips and kept moving them against her thigh. The thigh which was now dripping in Yubin’s cum, by the way.

It really started to sting how much her clit was being stimulated, she tried her best to ignore it, but her eyes began to well up with tears. They threatened to spill out any second. “Pl-please… Mistress, I can’t take anym- Fuck!” Yoohyeon interrupted Yubin’s pleads with another spank, clearly unbothered. But of course, Yubin was enjoying this too. She was absolutely desperate to be overstimulated, toyed with, treated like shit. She wanted Yoohyeon to play with her so badly. 

Like she could read Yubin’s mind, she spoke. “Don’t lie to me, whore. You’re enjoying this even more than I enjoy watching you lose your mind.” Yoohyeon teased but her words were certainly true, so Yubin didn’t retaliate. Anyway, retaliating would only get her a punishment and once again, she was afraid of that.

It was routine at this point, Yubin felt a knot in her stomach and only a few moments later, she came, painfully. She screamed. “Mistress, I’m- I’m cumming!” Unable to compose herself, Yoohyeon grabbed her by the throat and slowly pushed her down onto the bed. Yubin received another slap on the face. “You didn’t warn me.” The dominant one sat down, with Yubin pushed into the pillow, a hand still on her neck. “Naughty little whore. Sit up!” She commanded. Yubin followed her instructions, the hand around her neck assisting her movements. “As part of your punishment,” She pointed to her thigh. “Clean up after yourself, with your tongue.” The cum from three of Yubin’s orgasms drizzled over Yoohyeon’s thigh. 

Gulping, Yubin leant down and began tonguing at the thigh, tasting herself. “That’s my little slut.” Yoohyeon pet her submissive’s head as though she was a dog. In reality, Yubin was like a stupid little puppy right now. On her hands and knees, cleaning up after herself and having her head stroked. However, that was the nickname Yubin gave to Yoohyeon when she was submis-

“I guess it's your turn to be the puppy.” Yoohyeon smirked as if she read Yubin’s thoughts. She wouldn’t lie, Yubin let out a somewhat moan at the name. There was something so sexy about being treated subhuman, like a stupid slutty puppy. If that’s what Yoohyeon saw her as, then that’s what Yubin was going to be. “You wanna be my puppy, baby?” Yoohyeon tilted Yubin’s chin up with her hand. She bit her lip and nodded. “Y-yes, mistress.” There was Yoohyeon’s devious smirk again. “Good, good. Now finish so you can complete the rest of your punishment.” Yubin’s clit twitched in anticipation and her legs slightly shook. 

She cleaned the rest of her cum off Yoohyeon’s thigh and shamefully lifted her head back up. “Lay down.” Yoohyeon directed her. Yubin rested her head upon the pillow and began playing with her hands. “Oh, those pretty hands of yours, baby.” Those words sounded like such a heartfelt compliment but Yubin knew there was something else coming. “Make yourself orgasm this time.” Yoohyeon grasped Yubin’s left wrist and guided it to the place it needed to be. “Let me watch you touch yourself.” Yubin flushed red, but didn’t argue.

Her bottom half practically flinched as she caressed her swollen clit. The tears were back and this time, Yubin thought she might actually cry. She began rubbing circles into her clit, tempted to go fast just so she could cum quickly and get it over with. Her free hand slapped over her mouth in an attempt to prevent herself from crying, but Yoohyeon intervened. “I want to hear you, puppy.” She said, causing Yubin to let out a shaky moan.

Yoohyeon definitely did hear Yubin, because the currently submissive girl started crying due to her oversensitivity. Her entire body shook to the point she felt as though she was going to faint. It felt  _ so good _ , yet it hurt  _ so bad _ . Her clit was stinging but her stomach thankfully began to tighten and she felt relieved, realising she was close. “M-mistress, please let me cum. I’m sorry… I’ll be good next time.” Yubin begged weakly, drained of her energy. Yoohyeon smiled, endearingly this time.

The taller girl leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Yubin’s forehead. She took her free hand into her own. “Cum, baby.”  _ Hopefully for the final time _ . Yubin felt her insides heating up as the pain from her fourth orgasm rushed through her, making her cry out with a shriek. Tears spilled down her face as her legs shook violently. Her clit was on  _ fire _ . Yubin kept masturbating until her orgasm was fully over and completely relaxed into the bed.

However, the pain didn’t stop there. Yoohyeon placed her head in between Yubin’s thighs and began to lick up the cum that coated her labia. Subconsciously, Yubin found her fingers tangling into her mistress’ hair. “Please… not again.” Any amount of pleading wouldn’t work. Besides, Yubin was too weak to argue back properly. She just allowed Yoohyeon to make her cum for the fifth time tonight without any retaliation. No matter how much it hurt, in this moment, she belonged to Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon owned her and anything she wanted was final. If she wanted Yubin to cum again then Yubin would cum again.

Yoohyeon’s tongue dipped inside Yubin, curling into her walls, the warm muscle driving her mad. She began to toy with her clit, making Yubin slam a fist into the bed below her.  _ Fucking hell, it hurt so bad. _ But, she still loved every second of it. Her breathing got heavy as she recognised the orgasm building up inside her. Tired, exhausted, Yubin spoke. “I’m… I’m gonna-” Yoohyeon let out a ‘shh’, her warm breath making Yubin twitch a little bit. “I know baby.” Yoohyeon reassured. “Cum whenever you’re ready.” One more suck of Yubin’s clit and she orgasmed on Yoohyeon’s face, who practically devoured the cum, cleaning Yubin up for the second time.

“Are you okay, baby?” Yoohyeon lay next to Yubin, caressing her face. “I wasn’t too rough, was I? Everything was… fine?” There she was, soft Yoohyeon. Worried that she would hurt her beloved girlfriend. As much as Yubin adored the dominant side of her, there was nothing better than her calm and loving partner. Her soulmate, if you will. Yubin nodded, taking one of Yoohyeon’s hands into her own. “It was amazing.” The two girls cuddled for a while, just laying there, Yoohyeon doing her best to take care of her physically drained girlfriend.

Yubin began laughing, confusing the taller girl. “I’m so getting revenge next time.”

Yoohyeon gulped.

  
  
  



End file.
